Jealousy and Murder
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Don Flack and Danny Messer are lovers, they have an arrangement if in need of sex and the parnter is not there then he is free to use someone else, but then Lindsay appears... o-oh.
1. Interlude

**Disclaimer : I don't own nothing, just this story.**

**A/N: Hey! This is my first CSI: NY story so be gentle, and of course review! Danny and Flack all the way to the end! WOOT!**

_Don's POV_

I love Danny, I really do, that's why I had to do what I did, if I'm makin' any sense. He and I are lovers and for a very long time, we have been through thick and thin, Tanglewood case, Aiden's murder you've got it, I was there for him. So really it was not surprise when we got together.

We had an arrangement, one most couples dreamed of, we were together but because of our time on the job, the job that drained our energy and the fact that we sometimes aren't home for sex, so if any of us needs attention there we could go pick up, do the dirty at their place and walk away, that was the deal, the arrangement.

_Danny's POV_

I love Don, but sometimes I still wonder about the deal, you see we had a arrangement if one of us ain't home for sex we could do the nasty with someone else but always at their house and then just slip out, we had that going for a coupl'a years but then one day after the 'second murder', he called it off, I don't mind, I didn't like it in the first place.

'Second murder' is the second female person on the job, I felt close to, to shorten it I called it second murder. You see Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe and I were fuck buddies, instead of goin' out every time I felt horny I could just pull her over, and we'd be going at it, of course Don was still number one, but if I ever got lonely she was there, and at one point I did felt something more and I think she did too, but her death, god, it just came so unexpected.

_Don'__s POV_

One day Danny didn't do the usual, he brought her home, I didn't know it at the time but I'd soon found out and I'd see them together and it burned me up inside, but let's not get too far ahead, but know this I had no choice but ta get rida Lindsay Monroe, no risk was too great, no deed was too unseemly. Lindsay Monroe had to die.

A/N: There is the actual story in the next chapters this is just the interlude, please review!


	2. The Deal

**A/N: This story will mostly be in Don's point of view, if not all, and enjoy!**

_When Lindsay Monroe first came I thought, just some country girl, give it a few months and she'll be packing but nah, she stayed to my dislike and was often on cases with Danny, but that didn't bother me, Danny will hate her for replacin' Aid, and he did, at first, then they became good friends, that didn't bother me also, Aiden is- was one of the us, a friend, so this shouldn't be any different, the problem? It was. _

_Let'__s start before she got here, the talk of the deal._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was coming back from work tired and horny, but alas with no Danny it was just him and his hand, Danny and him never seem to have alone time together, well not anymore, after Aiden, Danny had to work a lot more with no one to help him. They see each other a lot on the field and lunch and all that but frankly he wanted to get some action. Danny and his timetable clashed but on the occasion of a night in, they would go out and sometimes end up having sex.

Pacing around the room he thought of the perfect answer, seeing other people! Well not _seeing_ other people but sleeping with them.

There came a knocking. Danny! The person to share the plan with.

Don opened the door, and pulled him in.

"I have the most brilliant idea."

Danny looked confused, "er... great?"

"I know you are going to think it's a bit weird, but let me explain."

"ok, ok so what is it." Danny was now intrigued.

"Well you know how we sometimes don't get to see each other so much, and we don't get so much action cause of that... well I think we should sleep with other people..."

Silence

Silence

More silence.

"WHAT!" Danny exploded...

"I am mean... er... well... damnit... it sounded so much better in my head."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Danny looked pissed, a pissed Danny ain't a good one.

"Look, okay, listen, please, please just listen, sit down on the couch and please don't interrupt."

Danny looked like he was going to kill Don but he did so anyways.

"We have been in this relationship for what? A year and a coupl'a months right?" Don says.

"Yeah..."

"Well you know I love you," Danny smiles at this, "And I hope you trust me as much as I do you..." Obvious in need of agreement Danny nods his head. "And we both work long hours and sometimes we aren't home for-" Don paused looking for a word. "Lonely nights-"

Danny burst out laughing, "Lonely nights? I think I know where you are going, so when I am not here you want somebody, to do it with you."

"Do **IT**, eh and you thought lonely nights where bad, at least I don't sound like a twelve year old." Don said trying to recover some of his pride.

"Shut it, let me continue, so you want sex when I am not here, but obviously you can't, at least without my consent." Danny finished.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Well I think you are just too horny right now to think all to well, and you have far to many clothes on..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let's just say what we did the rest of the night, I'll leave it to your imagination, but came morning I had the biggest shock of my life and that's hard to out do seeing I am a cop, and in New York._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was sitting on the bar stool drinking coffee. Thank god for Sunday's off, well at least for him, Danny had to work again.

They didn't talk about his idea but they were far too busy.

Danny came out of the bedroom all dressed and ready. He kissed Don, and told him the usual what to do on Sundays (taking in the clothes from the Laundry Mat, food shoppin' ect.) but as he walked out the door he turned to Don and said, "By the way I gave your idea some thought, I think we should do it."

Don promptly chocked on his coffee and wanting to stop Danny to talk about it he fell off the chair, spilling coffee all over himself and Danny was laughing hysterically.

"Ah, shit." Don cursed looking at the floor.

"Don, you know the rule, you have to clean it up, and we'll talk when I get home tonight, seeya."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there it was, we made the rules that night, and BAM! It happened. I don't think I still believe it, but little did I know, that Lindsay Monroe, was working __the very next__ morning._

**A/N****: Well... how do you like it****? You guys will tell me if it's bad, or if any of the characters are too out of character... right? If you like it, please still tell me, I'll work extra hard, I promise!**


	3. Introducing Montana

**A/N: Ok, here's the next instalment! ****Happy reading**

I came home from work and Danny was sitting on the couch watchin' TV, don't remember what it was but I remember paying him out for it. Then we got talking about work.

"There is a new person in the lab, ya know, some country girl from Montana..." Danny said randomly. I could tell by the tone of his voice he didn't think too much of her.

"Well, don't tell me... don't tell me... You pushed her into the bear trap and called it an accident?" I was trying to lighten the mood but Danny's face had no smile.

"Is Mac trying to replace Aiden? I mean we have the Doc as well, so why do we need another person? I mean why and in such a short time, it's, it's, it's... erg..." Danny slumped down the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well isn't there a new high in crime, and with all the money from the Gov, and all Mac can expand the lab and the team besides... doesn't that mean more time for us?" I walked over to Danny and put my hands around his shoulders and began messaging him.

"Mmm, god that's just what I need..." Danny moaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a few weeks before I met her,__ and it was on a case, so I really didn't get to know her. B__y office rumours, Danny and Lindsay were awkward at best, __but then they became friends. We both had more time off, and the need to pick up wasn'__t as constant__ (we got to talk to each other five out of seven days by then, but usually just a night in) but occasionally we would sleep with other people._

_We never really talked about who we did sleep with, but I __always changed my partners, and the rules stayed the same, always at their place then slip out._

_I did forget to mention one important piece of info, and that is Danny usually stayed at my place, he still had his apartment but he hardly stayed in it and by morning we would usually be sleeping next to each other._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Don had a crap day, he had never met Sid Hammerback but he's heard stories, but when Mac asked him to pick up something while he was there, he wished he had never met the guy.

Don walked into the room to see Hammerback talking to the corpse... then when he cleared his throat hoping to get attention from the man; Sid got scared and splattered blood all over Don. Thank god for the spare shirt and tie, but the blood was spilt of Don's pants, and let's just say from where the stain was many people were giving him weird looks and smirks.

Mac kept a surprisingly cool face, but the man was a freak of nature, though he swore the man's eyes were laughing at him.

God, then his captain came to day, the captain excused himself but Don could still hear his laughter from the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God Damn it! Stupid creepy old man, shit, shit and double shit! To top it off I haven't seen Danny in over three days, god. Please tell me Danny is coming home tonight." Don switched off the T.V and started to pace around the living room, he had another epiphany! Call Danny!

Screw the job, he was more important then paperwork or fibres.

He dialled the number aaaaaannnnnddddd... he picked up!

"Messer."

"God, you sound like Mac when you do that, where the hell are you?"

"I am in my apartment-"

"WHY THE HELL FOR?!" Don was pissed, he had a crappy day, people were laughing at him and now Danny was avoiding him.

"If you would let me finish, I am in my apartment trying to find us some beers in case you haven't figured, the fridge isn't stocked, plus I need to check the voicemail."

"OK, how long?"

"Give it fifteen minutes."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

That was that, Danny came home, spent time together, extra happy right? WRONG! Don waited and hour, and called again, the phone didn't pick up, well isn't that strange.

Don decided to go to Danny's. As he was about to knock on the door, Don heard a female voice.

Don's head began to spin, tired, angry and jealous he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. They had a deal, no one else at their apartments' and since when did some floosy come between him and Danny's time together! He decided to unlock the apartment and creep in, no need for that apparently.

"Don, thank GOD! Please get this delinquent out of here!" Danny pointing at a furious red head.

"Err... ok what's happening," Don was still very much in shock.

"Don, this is Laura, she was a one night stand and she refuses to get out of my apartment. Laura, this is Don, he is my boyfriend and is allowed in my apartment." Danny was obviously on his last nerve.

"Boyfriend... BOYFRIEND?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" Laura screamed waving her arms around like a lunatic.

"Yeah well, here I am so now leave." Don said crossing his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you two, bloody poofs..." She cursed as she grabbed her shoulder bag.

"By the way how did you find this apartment?" Don asked.

"The directory maybe? Dumbass." With that asta la vista.

Don glared at the door. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Danny," he chuckled, then he grimanced,"stupid cow, doesn't know when to stop." He muttered more to himself.

"Aww, poor baby, rough day?" Danny asked opening two beers.

"You have no idea, so how are things between you and the new girl, now?"

"Yeah, she's ok, but I gotta give it time though, she seems cool enough... for a girl from Montana."

**A/N: Okay, please review, if this chapter has disapointed you, I'm sorry, but please review, so I know what's good, and what's bad... please?**


	4. Rumors

**A/N****: The next chapter, reviews are wanted, they are what keeps me going... if nobody's going to read it then why write it, s please review so that I do know that people are reading.**

_Don's POV_

_Ok, so now you know about Lindsay, or where she came in and where she stood. Well let's just skip the while getting to know you part. Let's start... hmm, well where? I could start when the rumours started..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rumours around the lab is starting to disturb him, everyone is saying what a cute couple Lindsay and Danny would make, apparently they made eyes at each other, flirted and were the 'it' couple. Frankly it pissed me off, cause Danny and I were practically on top of each other and people just saw us as friends or what not... people see what they want to see and that is all. Oh well while I am here, I might as well check up on Danno.

I asked around and I went to computing section of the lab, and to my surprise, it wasn't Danny and Lindsay I should be worried about, it was Danny and Hawkes. They were all smiley and touchy and all that crap, it burned me up to a crisp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It hadn't occurred to me the sleep with people arrangement included guys... well I could have specified, but I never thought of Danny with another man, before that point. You see, before Li__ndsay came I could deal with__ chicks, I mean they were no match for me, but another guy? My playing field suddenly has a big question mark over it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I opened up the glass door and before either of them could say anything about it, I dragged Danny out. I looked back at the doc, and he looked shocked at first but then shook his head, yep he gets it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After__ that the doc never stepped on my territory again, but sometimes I keep an eye out, with Danny you can never know._

_Flirting is part of Danny, I have accepted that, but it's when others flirt back with intention of trying to make a life with him do I ever pull him away, sometimes subtly and others times not, usually not._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I dragged Danny to a place where we could talk (_the storage room, but at the time__ I didn't know that, it was just somewhere without glass_).

"What the hell?" Danny asks, "Why did you drag me here, ouch, my arm..."

"Hack it, you big baby." I reply teasingly.

Danny stuck his tongue out at me. "Ok so what is this about?"

"You and Hawkes."

There was silence... Danny can be thick.

"You were doing serious flirting... was he going to be a one night stand? Cause you do work together, and all..."

"You dragged me in here for this?" Danny asked incredulous.

"Shh, keep your voice down, and I just want to know if you sleep with other men..."

Danny's eyed widened then he says. "And what if I do?"

The familiar burning fills me again. I swear it was etched on my face 'warning about to kill all man kind' cause as I was in mid jealousy, Danny kisses me, step back and stroked the side of my face, god I love how he does that, it makes me feel... feel... special, that sounds retarded but it's true.

"Don, Don... the doc and I are friends, nothing more."

"I wanna put in a new rule to the arrangement." I say cause with this new found info, I could not let another man use him.

"Sure."

"No men."

"Whhhaaattt? But – but why?" Danny whined.

"Cause."

"Cause is not an answer."

"Cause I said so."

Danny rolled his eyes and was about to leave, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled his body towards mine. "Because I don't think I can let another man touch you, like I do, and I love you." I leaned forward for a kiss and there was fire, I pushed him against the door and as things were getting heated the door opened.

Danny was sprawled on the ground and I was on top of him, I was about to kill the bastard who opened this door, when the poor guy fainted.

Danny noticing the thud on the floor went to him.

"Adam... Adam, you okay?" Danny said started to shake him.

"Wh- wh –what happened? I thought I saw..." the guy looks at me then I do my interrogation face and he drops it. "Must be a figment of my imagination...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While Danny and I are in love, we didn't and haven't told anyone yet, but if anyone does figure it out we won't deny it, what we do is our business. At that time I didn't want to be the gossip of the __day either, so I had to shut Adam up._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A random blonde walked past us and looked at Adam, they seemed to have something going on, because she helped him up only to drop him again, and then she laughed like a maniac.

The guy, Adam, the picked himself up, face all red from embarrassment, and hurried away.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked Danny.

"Yeah, see you tonight."

As I walked away I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to look at Danny.

"I love you too." He says, and that has put a spring in my step the whole day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home and Danny was on the couch with Pizza and beers. This is exactly what I need. Danny, food, and beverage, yep I am set.

We watched hockey, rooted, booed and all that. When the game finished we were talking about random rubbish and work comes up and...

"You know what?" Danny says to me.

"Well what?"

"Montana ain't so bad... turns out she's a stand up girl."

"Meh, I think she's a little long winded and boring."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At that time I thought, she was nice but boring__, hardly a match for Danny but somehow she managed to worm her way in... But I am getting ahead again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I think it'll be nice to hang out sometimes, with the three of us, you know kinda like with Aiden, not that I am replacing her, I just think we should, cause I feel for her, she doesn't really know anyone here and Stella is her closest friend... and Stella is part boss and you know somethin's wrong when your boss is your best bud, c'mon what do ya say?"

I thought about it and the verdict... "Yeah whatever, as long as you don't give me those damn bugs."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There it was. I was having lunch with Wheat Girl of course Danny was supposed to come along but... somehow he didn't._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Ta DA!!! The next chapter is Don and Lindsay together at lunch... awkward! Oh and here is a taster: **

_**Thinking back now, I think it was Danny's way of saying, "ok she is now my fuck buddy...I will be using her regularly and **__**feel a bit guilty about it **__**now that you met**__** and did it**__** without k**__**illing each other, my guilt is gone**__**." **_


	5. Lunch with Wheat Girl

**A/N****: Here it is, please review... I know you guys read it, but please, please review, I want to know if I am heading in the right direction, after****all this is for your viewing pleasure...**** Tell me if this is getting boring or whatever, this is leading somewhere I swear it!**** By the way this is still before Snow Day. ****Anyways onto the story.**

_Don's POV_

_As I said, Danny had arranged a lunch with Lindsay and I. It was around a week after he said, I didn't think__ he would actually__ arrange __it,__ it was... it was strange, but knowing what I know now it's typical Danny, but let's get to the story._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was sitting in a restaurant, on my day off, waiting for Danny and Lindsay. It was Danny's thing to take a girl to a restaurant and guys to bars or clubs, unless it was special event but I don't like restaurants that much, so I was happy with Danny's thing.

I was looking at the door and I see Lindsay enter. I wave her over.

"Hey," she says sitting down. Oh God... she looked a mess, mud all over her, make up all runny, hair's a mess and she looked drenched.

"Hey, how are you? You look a bit..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say, anything could cause offence.

"Yeah, I know I know, I didn't think it would rain, but it did and then this jerk speeds up near a ditch and I now I have mud all over me," she started to rant.

"Well that's New York for ya." I said with a tight smile... now that I think about it she looked hilariously funny. I was trying hard not to laugh at her, but she saw.

"Go ahead and laugh..." she says, defeat in her voice.

"Nah, there is nothing to laugh about, after all what happened was a horrible thing..." I say this trying to keep a straight face, you know when you find something funny and use all your muscle power to stop yourself, and well I was dealing with this.

"I know you are going to laugh so just do it." She says now annoyed.

I shook my head, not trust myself to say something without doubling over.

"Well I am going to the restroom, excuse me."

As soon as she was out of ear shot, I laughed, and I laughed so hard, that I cramped up, I was in serious pain but I couldn't stop laughing. Eventually I stopped. Ah she is coming back.

"You laugh really loudly you know?" she says smirking. Crap, oh god, she heard

"Er- well I didn't mean... er..." God I hate situations like this.

"It's ok, when I saw me I laughed... actually I didn't I was horrified, at first I thought it was a monster in the mirror..." Lindsay says.

It was weak joke, but I laughed out of awkwardness and being polite.

There was a long silence. "I'll call Danny; see what's taking him so long..."

I dialled Danny's phone...

"Hello, this is Danny Messer-" it was an answering machine, well that's just great. "I can get to ya right now but ya know leave a message... If it's you Don, then dial your number... Hey Don, have fun with Lindsay, I'm not coming... I know you're a probably pissed at me or whatever, but I want you to tell me what you think of her, after you met her probably, ok? I pre ordered your dinners, remember when I asked you what you wanted to there? OK leave your message after the beep. #BEEP#

"Danny, I will kill you." I said. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Well what did he say?" Lindsay asked.

"He says he can't make it, but he has paid for our meal already." I say trying to smile. Damn Danny, damn his idea and damn Lindsay for not having plans or friends here. "What do you think of Danny?" I had to ask, I was curious.

Her face lights up. "I think he's great, yeah, there are sometimes I want to kill him, but he's great, he's the first person that actually asked me somewhere-"

"Danny asked you out?"

"Yeah... at first I declined-" poor Danny was stood up... wait, he asked her, out! He asked her out!

"But then when he asked again I thought hey, what the hell, it turns out he was just being a friend-" whew, thank god!

"It was really sweet of him," she practically gushed this, out.

Poor girl, she had it bad for Danny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The rest of the night was alright, awkward pauses here and there but I found out we have the same h__atred of Laughing Larry, the joke shop owner, that two timing son of a bitch. All __in all I thought she was nice, still a__ little boring, but had her good points.__ For most of the night though I thought she looked like some sort of animal... a chipmunk? A mouse? To this day I don't know what... but she looked like some kind of animal._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When I got home Danny's there just lying on the couch drinkin' a beer, and reading. _To this day I think it's weird how Danny reads, and he reads some heavy stuff, Anne Rice, Shakespeare all that._

"How dare you leave me with Wheat Girl." I demanded.

"You don't like her?" This was more of a statement than a question, but he looked hurt for some reason.

"No I like her," Danny looked relived, "she's alright... but why, why did I have to meet her alone like that... oh before I continue, the girl has a crush on you, you feel it, you can feel, see it! She doesn't have a chance though-"

"I sleeping with her."

"WHAT!" I yelled in surprised.

"Yeah... and she doesn't have a crush on me, it's probably sexual attraction-"

It was my turn to interrupt. "Sexual attraction? Are you blind? She was drooling all over you?"

"Would you drop it Don, I like her as a friend, and we sleep with each other.She knows it was nothing more than that."

"But, but you should have seen her-" Danny stopped me with a kiss. "Don, it is nights, when we are both alone, and no one can replace you."

"No one can replace me, I am not 'fraid of that, I just don't think you should do sleep with someone that has a crush on you and with someone you work with- and don't tell me you brought her to your place-"

"It's ok, Don. I don't take her there, I know the deal. We are cool with it, we aren't kids. Besides, it's nice not having to talk and introduce myself to another chick when I am horny. We know how to deal with it, now drop it? I mean-"

I wasn't listening, well I was listening but not hearing you know, I was staring at his lips, I cut him off with a kiss.

We pulled away and practically sprinted for the bed, is this normal? I don't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that was dinner, and I wasn't worried about Monroe, she was just a chick Danny sleeps with, because he is too lazy to pick someone up at the bar. How wrong I was, and just in case you are wondering, it wasn't really until the terrorist attacks that I realised they were something more and this was way before then, when they were just sleeping with each other. __Thinking back now__, the dinner was__ Danny's way of saying, '__ok she is now my fuck buddy...I will be using her regularly and feel a bit guilty about it now that you met and did it without killing each other, my guilt is gone.__'____That was an obvious- 'I still love you, so I want you to be ok with this' gesture, otherwise why __would he have told me about this, he would have kept her like a dirty secret of would have broken up with me.__He was still in love with me at this point, not that he ever stopped loving me, before he was sidetracked... that's the way to put it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N****: Next chapter: Don hears more rumours of Lindsay and Danny, the terrorist attacks... and a realisation on Don's part... a.k.a the good bit.**** Please review... or the good bit gets it! ****points**** gun at the chapter... **


	6. Talk, something we haven't done in ages

**A/N****: Sorry that I haven't updated, it's because I am back at school... and I am a senior!! Bye middle school!! Okay here's the bit that you would love... or maybe the next chapter... who knows...**

_Don's POV_

_I suppose the next__ major thing that happened was the terrorist attack, but I will lead you up to it, otherwise the whole shebang won't make sense... so let's try a __month before the attack._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Don popped into the lab waiting for Danny to get off work, it was rare that they came home together, but today some other detective needed time off, as a result Don had to work an extra shift, (but still finishing earlier than Danny) and when he was finished he found out he could pick Danny up with a five minute wait or so... but boy does time seem to drag out.

While waiting Don heard Danny's name in mid conversation between two women and decide to listen for the heck of it.

"I know! Isn't that so cute they would make such a cute couple, you see the way they flirt..."

"Yeah... but I'm kinda sad... cause Danny's so hot..."

Don had to snicker at that, but who the hell were they talking about.

"Oooo, here they come!!" One of the women squealed.

Don turned his head to the side and there was Danny and Lindsay, but there was something wrong with this picture, both Danny and Lindsay looked a bit dishevelled, Danny had his arm around Lindsay and whispering something in her ear, which caused Lindsay to laugh and then Lindsay took a quick look around, and peck Danny on the cheek.

Don saw green and red flashes, 'what the **fuck**, they looked like fucking newly weds, so fucking happy, and so fucking cosy, what the hell does that bitch think she is doing with him.'

Don was practically shaking with fury. He couldn't even think straight, he marched up to Danny and grabbed his wrist.

**"You are going home with me****, right _now_****_"_** Danny looked surprised at him, and turned to Lindsay. 

"Er, I have to go, see you tomorrow." Danny said before he was pulled by Don away.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Even thinking about that day makes me burn, I feel jealous of her now, even though she is dead and gone. I feel no remorse, so what. It wasn't like I killed mother Teresa. I know I should feel scared about it, since I am a homicide detective, but it feels so different when you are on the other end, besides the killing was justified._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Danny's POV, but not dialogue.

The ride home was quiet, Danny knows not to speak. Speaking when Don's like this would lead to yelling which would lead to a car crash, so best to leave it at home, or to wait until Don cools off... waiting seems like the best option, but Danny sees Don was about to speak.

"What the hell was that?" Don said tightly.

Danny was confused, what the hell was what? "Wha- what did I do?"

"You- you, you don't even know what you were doing well that's just great, that just RICH, AIN'T IT! DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME DANNY, SHE WAS ALL OVER YOU, AND YOU WERE WHISPERING IN HER **FUCKING EAR! WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'LL TAKE YOU OUT SOMETIMES, MAYBE, OR,_ I FUCKING LOVE YOUSE_**_**- FUCK!"** A bike messenger interrupted Don as he nearly runs the poor boy over._

Danny was scared, frightened, petrified, he had never seen Don so angry. "D-Don, I am scared... can we please talk about this when we get back..."

Their eyes meet in the rear view mirror. There was a flash of something over Don's eyes, realisation, probably cause he relaxed and untensed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was silence again, until Don parked at the basement to his apartment.

"You really didn't know what you were doing? Huh," Don said more of a statement than a question.

"Y-yeah." Danny didn't know what to say, his nerves were completely shot.

Don shuffles in his seat and looks towards Danny, and takes his hands to his own. "I am so sorry, I made you feel scared, I was so, so angry at what I saw, with you and Lindsay, you looked so – so, happy and in l- love" Don's voice broke on love.

Danny sure didn't know what Don saw, since it was a thing with Montana ever since the started to sleep with each other, but Don needed to be reassured. Danny gently took his hand out of Don's and stroked his face, he loved doing it to Don, just to make sure he's real, just to make sure he was there, it was comforting. He started with the back of his fingers then runs his thumb over Don's lips and cups the side of his face, thumb stroking his cheek.

"Don, I love you, I don't say it enough, but I do, wholly and fully, Lindsay is just a side shag, you should know that, it's you Don, only and always you."

"You too Dan, love you too, I just got so scared, that you were going away, being taken away from me and I never thought of you leaving me and I just – was really, really scared." Don practically whispered the last word.

Danny kissed him softly, and pressed his fore head to Don's.

"We haven't talked like this for ages."Danny all but whispers. "I miss it. I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too, seems like we are always too busy, for each other any more." Don mummers.

"Mmm. Let's go home."

"Ok."

**A/N: I changed this whole chapter,**** just something short and sweet. Y****eah you can be pissed at me but I just wanted more connection between them before I move on to the most important parts, for you to see how much Don and Danny loved each other, and inevitably why Don kills Lindsay.**** Please Review! **


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but you know school and all. **

_Don's POV_

_After that tender moment I was convinced that Danny and I weren't going to be torn apart by Lindsay, so I was so blind, I think I was in denial or whatever, whenever I saw those two, I just figured it was friendly flirting, don't you dare make any dumb cop jokes. You get the picture... I ignored it until it slapped me in the face, conveniently for you guys, it was the night before the terrorist attack._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Don whistled his way to his apartment. Today was a good day, cases were easy, not lots of paperwork, on going cases solved, well a few anyway, but who cares it was a good day, now to call Danny and voila the perfect day and hopefully night, after it was only seven!

#RING RING#

#RING RING#

#RING RING#

Hey, it's Danny-

Don put the hung up, and tried Danny's house number.

#RING RING#

#RING RING#

#RING RING#

#RING RING#

You've reached Danny, sorry I can't be at the phone, leave a message after the beep.

#BEEP#

"Hey Danno, it's me, Mac probably put you on the late shift, but if it ain't too late swing by."

Don put his phone down, ok, so Danny wasn't at home... so now what would he do? He never picked up another person after that moment; thinking about it caused a warm feeling in his gut, that was around a month and a bit ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I had no clue, Danny blew me off for Lindsay, I know he blew me off for her now, cause we had a special set ring tone for each other, and of course the events for the following morning._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Danny's POV in the morning of the attack_

'She's truly something,' Danny thought looking over at Lindsay, still sleeping. It made him think about Don and where his relationship stood.

Don is a horn-dog and will shag at any time, that's why there is this whole deal thing going on, but can I live the rest of my life, well before retirement life like that?

It hit him then, no, no he couldn't. He wanted somebody that would be wholly his, and none of this side shag crap, Don would give this up for him right?

Danny shifted in his bed, a sign of uncertainty, and accidently brushed Lindsay's hair. Bringing his attention to Lindsay.

Lindsay.

He got warm and cold at the same time and his heart did weird things. Oh crap. It was only then did Danny realise what the feeling was, the feeling that a plagued him all week, this was not good, he was falling for Lindsay.

Bugger, shit, mother fucker. What is he going to do? End the bloody thing with Lindsay of course... but a part of him just collapsed at the thought.

What was he gonna do? He looked at her face and brushed his hand over her cheek, she shuffled into the touch, he looked at her for hours, it seemed, just thinking.

Don and him and three years and a bit, while he had been sleeping with Lindsay four months and liked her for a week. He knew Don was the one the should be leaning into, but Lindsay was, she was, she wasn't perfect but her flaws were endearing... then what was she? She was opposite in so many ways, yet similar... it was weird.

Maybe Don was just a mate, he felt attracted to? NO. That definitely wasn't it, he felt more then just lust for Don, he was sure of that... then what?

Danny looked over at his clock. It was the ideal time for Lindsay to wake up for her shift... bugger. He brought her into his apartment. Don wouldn't be happy about that... if they even were together by the end of the day, thought a voice in the back of his mind. Traitor, another part of him answered.

He didn't know what he would do... well he wasn't going to get any sleep now, and besides, she looks so peaceful there...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don's POV_

_You know the story from there, Danny filled in for Lindsay, and unsuspectingly linked himself in the events of the terrorist attacks. That was the good thing... if fucking Wheat Girl was there she would have blown the whole thing. To this day what really burns me up is this..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Don saw Danny and Lindsay walk out together after they had just caught the terrorists, just, the very second, Don put the last terrorist in the car. What he saw burned him; Danny was looking at Lindsay with pure adoration, and what looked like the beginnings of love.

Danny was now sitting on the edge of the ambulance van getting his fingers bandaged. He knew he had to go into the squad car, but he just kept on looking.

Danny was speaking with Lindsay and Lindsay said something back and... they were kissing, they were fucking kissing! That whore was kissing Danny, his Danny, and, oh my god, he was kissing her back, his fucking hand threading through her piss coloured hair.

Don couldn't look any more, and went into the squad car.

He would sort this shit out, when he was alone. Right now he had a fucking job to do, but once he brought the sons of bitches to the station, he was going home to Danny, fuck everything if he was going to loose Danny to some bitch from Montana.

**A/N: A lot of swearing I know, but that's what you do when you are angry right? You swear your head off, ay least I do. Please tell me, what you think of it! At least two more reviews, or I aint writing. Mean? I know, but I really want those reviews!**


	8. And

**A/N: ****It's nearing the end… I hope you enjoy the chappie. **

Don got home that night drunk and pissed. He stumbled over to his fridge and got out another beer. His thoughts wondered to Danny. Danny had the rest of the day off, after spending a few hours in the hospital, and visited Don after his shift... it got bad for Don, real bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was walking out of the station, to clear his head, it was the end of his shift, finishing around one, around lunch but he doubt he could keep anything in. He went to _the_ park, and sat on the bench. Don always goes to this park when he needed to cool off or clear his head.

He heard that Danny had filled for Lindsay, Don got it from a good source, Mac.

The rest of it was rumours, some saying Lindsay and Danny was finally a couple, that rumour had put a foul taste in his mouth.

"Hey Don," came a voice.

He turned, it was Danny, probably back from a shag with Lindsay. Was he bitter? Of course.

Don was still sore from seeing him and Lindsay, and didn't reply. Danny sat next to Don.

"Wanna tell me what's up?"

Tell him what's up? TELL HIM WHAT'S UP! Don cracked.

"You wanna know what is up, ok, last night my boyfriend doesn't come home, not just for the night, but the morning, so that means you were with someone the whole night, of course it could be accidental, come time to the terrorist attack, I find out you could die, and when you walk out of the building Lindsay Monroe, the woman who you're screwing, rushes up to you, walks you to the ambulance and gives you a fucking kiss, in public, making sure there will be rumours of you two becoming a couple. Later, I find out you swapped shifts with her and by that you invited her to your home, _that_ is what's up." Don finished distain written all over his voice.

Danny had the decency to look guilty, good, he probably is.

"I'm sorry, Don," he moved his hand to place it above Don's and kept it there, Don tried to move it but Danny squeezed it to keep it from moving. "I didn't realise I brought Lindsay home,"

A small part of Don felt relief.

"and I did accidentally fall asleep."

Don felt pretty good about an, 'and our kiss was accidental...' then he will forgive Danny, and telling him to call the arrangement off, therefore, never having to see Lindsay outside work.

It never came.

Danny was silent.

"I guess there isn't an easy way to say this…" Don's heart fell to his stomach as Danny said this.

"I think, we should call it quits." Danny finished.

Danny was about to get up and leave but Don caught his hand and gripped it tightly in his hand, "Danny, please don't do this, give it some thought, we have nearly two years to think about, please, please, please."

Danny moved to sit down. There was a lot of silence before Danny answered.

"I am so confused about everything, I started to feel for Lindsay and I still feel a lot for you, and this morning I could have died, leaving the two people who love me, sad and alone."

There was a pause.

Don heart's constricts as he hears this, wanting to shout out, stay with me! But he kept silent.

"I just found out today that she fell in love with me, and I told her I felt something for her too and then there was a kiss, you saw that though…." Danny said, once again, falling to a pause.

Then once again.

"I- I think I need time to sort out a few things… to clear my mind, until then, I don't think I could see you, so.. yeah.. give me a few days, ok?"

Don's mind was spinning so fast that he couldn't process his thoughts properly, but he managed a, "Yeah.

Danny gave Don a kiss on the cheek, as he was pulling away, Don grabbed Danny by the back of his head and kissed him passionately.

"Give it a thought on what we had, have and could have. I still love you, I think I always will." Don whispered against Danny's lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FUCKIN' WHORE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and threw the bottle at the wall. He watched as the liquid ran down the walls, he felt his legs give out and there he sat on the floor watching beer sliding down his wall.

For the life of him he couldn't think, all he could see were moving pictures, of Danny and Lindsay, making a life together.

Don began to cry.

"Why? Why Danny, WHY!"

Pause

A whispered, "I love you so damn much."

He lifted himself off the ground and took some sleeping pills, knowing he would need it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don's dream

_Don was waiting outside of a door. He knocked. Danny opened it. _

_Danny stood there shocked._

"_Hi." Don said._

"_Er…hi."_

_Then a voice from the background, "Danny, who is it?"_

"_It's nobody." Don's heart fell._

"_Linds, I am just gonna step out for a sec, ok?"_

"_Ok, and while you are out can you pick up the kids?"_

"_Yeah sure."_

_Danny turned, grabbed a set of keys from a bowel and a jacket and closed the door. "Wanna go somewhere?"_

"_Yeah." Don replied, not trusting himself with words._

/skip scene/

_They were at a park, then Danny asked, "I thought I would never see you again?"_

"_Yeah, well… here I am." Don said, smiling weakly._

"_Why are you here?" Don felt a stab in his gut. _

"_Can't an old friend say hi?"_

"_I have a feeling this old friend didn't just want to say hi…"_

"_I wanted, I wanted to ask, why did you break up with me?"_

_There was silence._

_"You just never told me I love you, and if you do, it's because I said it first and that usually it was a me too, and if you said it first it was only something threatening our relationship."_

_" Lindsay and I say it everyday, and I mean it."_

_Don then shouted, " I still love you!"_

_"But I don't."_

_Danny then started to disappear, everything faded and…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don woke up started to cry, he didn't know why but he just did.

When he stopped he lay in bed… then it all came back to him, Danny, Lindsay, the booze.

Don then threw up at the side of his bed. Great, what a fucking fantastic way to start the morning.

Don cleaned the vomit and called the station saying he wouldn't be in, because he was 'sick.'

Don padded around doing everything mechanically.

Then he flopped on the couch turned on the T.V to a baseball game, he couldn't keep his mind on it though, so he just switched it off, and kept thinking about Danny.

What to do… What to do… if only this was something remotely as simple as baseball… baseball… then thought of it.

Don was going to use baseball tactics or any game tactics.

The only way to win, is to take out your competition.


End file.
